


A Woman in Autumn

by Ad_Absurdum



Series: Imaginary Fragrances [1]
Category: Imaginary Authors (Perfume House)
Genre: Gen, Imaginary Fragrance, Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 12:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ad_Absurdum/pseuds/Ad_Absurdum
Summary: Notes:fire smoke (burning damp leaves, birch-tree twigs and earth), crisp air, moss, heather, musty paperWhen to wear:This fragrance (also known as 秋の女) is perfect for the days when the longing for the warm October days and a good mystery book becomes overwhelming. Recommended for cold rainy autumn and winter. Or for when the mood strikes you.





	A Woman in Autumn

The woman sitting on a bench in front of the late Mr. McMillan's house, was hardly a stranger here but none of the people she met on her way to this house, recognised her.

_No wonder_ , she thought to herself. _How long has it been? Twenty years? Twenty five? I don't know any of those people either..._

The late afternoon sun made the woman's auburn hair glow in tones of gold and copper. She tucked a loose strand behind her ear and inhaled deeply - the wind brought to her nose the scent of burning leaves and tomato stalks. The neighbours must have been clearing their garden of dead plants before the oncoming winter...

The woman pulled her woolen sweater closer around herself and looked back at the book she was holding. Who would've thought her grandfather kept a journal. And wrote so well.

She turned a page and that dislodged a sheet of paper hidden in the book. The woman quickly bent and caught it before it could touch the ground, her movement startling a cat that sat in the sunny spot at the woman's feet. It mrrowed irritably and looked at the woman, displeased.

"Don't be mad, Horace. Look." She showed the paper to the cat. "It's... a map?"

The cat blinked slowly up at the woman and she blinked back.

"Well, isn't _that_ interesting, hm?"


End file.
